Radio transmission of information traditionally involves employing electromagnetic waves or radio waves as a carrier. Where the carrier is transmitted as a sequence of fully duplicated wave cycles or wavelets, no information is considered to be transmissible. To convey information, historically, the carrier has superimposed on it a sequence of changes that can be detected at a receiving point or station. The changes imposed correspond with the information to be transmitted, and are known in the art as “modulation.”
Where the amplitude of the carrier is changed in accordance with information to be conveyed, the carrier is said to be amplitude modulated (AM). Similarly, where the frequency of the carrier is changed in accordance with information to be conveyed, either rarified or compressed wave cycles are developed, and the carrier is said to be frequency modulated (FM), or in some applications, it is considered to be phase modulated. Where the carrier is altered by interruption corresponding with information, it is said to be pulse modulated.
Currently, essentially all forms of the radio transmission of information are carried out with amplitude modulation, frequency modulation, pulse modulation or combinations of one or more. All such forms of modulation have inherent inefficiencies. For instance, a one KHz audio AM modulation of a Radio Frequency (RF) carrier operating at one MHz will have a carrier utilization ratio of only 1:1000. A similar carrier utilization occurs with corresponding FM modulation. Also, for all forms of currently employed carrier modulation, frequencies higher and lower than the frequency of the RF carrier are produced. Because they are distributed over a finite portion of the spectrum on each side of the carrier frequency, they are called side frequencies and are referred to collectively as sidebands. These sidebands contain all the message information and it has been considered that without them, no message can be transmitted. Sidebands, in effect, represent a distribution of power or energy from the carrier and their necessary development has lead to the allocation of frequencies in terms of bandwidths by governmental entities in allocating user permits within the radio spectrum. This necessarily limits the number of potential users for a given RF range of the spectrum.
To solve the bandwidth crisis in the RF Spectrum, multiple access systems were developed. Multiple Access Systems are useful when more than one user tries to transmit information over the same medium. The use of multiple access systems is more pronounced in Cellular telephony; however, they are also used in data transmission and TV transmission. There are three common multiple access systems. They are:
1. Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA)
2. Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA)
3. Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA)
FDMA is used for standard analog cellular systems. Each user is assigned a discrete slice of the RF spectrum. FDMA permits only one user per channel since it allows the user to use the channel 100% of the time. FDMA is used in the current Analog Mobile Phone System (AMPS).
In a TDMA system the users are still assigned a discrete slice of RF spectrum, but multiple users now share that RF carrier on a time slot basis. A user is assigned a particular time slot in a carrier and can only send or receive information at those times. This is true whether or not the other time slots are being used. Information flow is not continuous for any user, but rather is sent and received in “bursts.” The bursts are re-assembled to provide continuous information. Because the process is fast, TDMA is used in IS-54 Digital Cellular Standard and in Global Satellite Mobile Communication (GSM) in Europe. In large systems, the assignments to the time/frequency slots cannot be unique. Slots must be reused to cover large service areas.
CDMA is the basis of the IS-95 digital cellular standard. CDMA does not break up the signal into time or frequency slots. Each user in CDMA is assigned a Pseudo-Noise (PN) code to modulate transmitted data. The PN code is a long random string of ones and zeros. Because the codes are nearly random there is very little correlation between different codes. The distinct codes can be transmitted over the same time and same frequencies, and signals can be decoded at the receiver by correlating the received signal with each PN code.
The great attraction of CDMA technology from the beginning has been the promise of extraordinary capacity increases over narrowband multiple access wireless technology. The problem with CDMA is that the power that the mobiles are required to transmit goes to infinity as the capacity peak is reached (i.e., the mobiles will be asked to transmit more than their capacity allows). The practical consequence of this is that the system load should really be controlled so that the planned service area never experiences coverage failure because of this phenomenon. Thus CDMA is a tradeoff between maximum capacity and maximum coverage.
Over the previous few decades, electronically derived information has taken the form of binary formatted data streams. These data streams are, for the most part, transmitted through telecommunication systems, i.e., wire. Binary industry communication in general commenced with the networking of computer facilities in the mid-1960s. An early networking architecture was referred to as “Arpanet.” A short time later, Telenet, the first public packet-switched network, was introduced to commerce. As these networks grew, protocols for their use developed. For example, a coding protocol, ASCII (American Standard Code for Information Interchange) was introduced in 1964. Next, Local Area Networks (LAN) proliferated during the 1970s, the oldest and most prominent, Ethernet, having been developed by Metcalfe in 1973. Under the Ethernet concept, each station of a local system connects by cable to a transceiver and these transceivers are then inter-linked. In 1983, the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) promulgated Ethernet with some modifications, as the first standard protocol for Local Area Networks. The Ethernet protocol remains a standard for essentially all forms of database conveyance or exchange.
It is well known by those skilled in the art that a radio signal consists of at least one electromagnetic energy packet. These packets are comprised of both an electrical field and a magnetic field traveling through space. The mathematical description of each field is that of a sinusoidal shape, with each field conjoined in a transverse relationship, mutually dependant upon one another.
In the traditional usage, when these packets (photons) are generated together into a continuum of sequential sine waves, we have what is referred to as a radio carrier, which, if constituted of identical packets, is said to be un-modulated. For the radio spectrum to be pure, which consists of only one single and narrow radio channel when plotted on a spectral diagram, the packets are conjoined temporally so that as the phase angle of a preceding packet crosses the zero-degree end point, the proceeding packet is just beginning at the zero-degree angle. Thus from the perspective of the observer, a continuous 360 degree undulation of both electrical and magnetic fields would be observed.
Any radio system in use today will modify large groups of these conjoined packets in one or more ways to convey information. For example, a modern wireless phone might transmit near a frequency of 1.9 GHz and modulate the carrier at a rate of about 6 KHz to achieve a data throughput of 14.4 kbps. In this example, a portion of the carrier, consisting of about 316,366 individual sine waves is modified as a group to represent a single binary bit.
To represent the simplest form of communication, the binary system, there are several ways to alter at least one of the following four characteristics of the continuum of sine wave packets (referred to herein as sine waves) to indicate to the receiving mechanism that a binary one or zero is conveyed.
Sine waves can be modified in at least the following four basic ways:
1. Amplitude: The amplitude of the electrical and magnetic fields can be increased or decreased to cause either a larger or smaller signal to be detected at the receiving device. The change in amplitude can represent the conveyance of a binary one or a binary zero or even a change in binary state when the previous state is already known.
2. Frequency: The period of the individual sine waves within a group can be increased or decreased to make the same representation as in example one above. This is also called frequency modulation.
3. Interruption: The continuum of sine waves can be interrupted, then re-established to indicate a zero or one condition, or as in example one and two above, the interruption could represent a change in logic state assuming the previous state was known. This is sometimes known as CW or Pulse code modulation.
4. Phase: The phase of a group of sine waves could be altered so that the sine waves are in fact not sine waves any more. They now consist of an amalgamation of two or more frequencies, whose presence indicates the conditional change in logic state.
Many modulation techniques now exist that use any of the above methods either singularly or in combination. Lately a mixing of these methods has been in popular use because by modifying more than one characteristic, more than one single logic state can be represented. For instance the Quadrature Amplitude Modulation system (QAM) can combine the use of both amplitude and frequency modulation to represent multiple binary combinations.
Even though binary data stream transmission by wire has improved substantially in terms of data transfer rates, that improvement has not been the case where transmission is by utilization of the RF spectrum. Current technology in data stream transmission by wire is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,373 entitled Binary digital signal transmission system using binary digital signal of electrically discharged pulse and method for transmitting binary digital signal and issued Aug. 26, 1997 to Nishizawa, which discloses a binary digital signal transmission system wherein a transmitter generates a binary digital signal including at least a rise portion where a level of the binary digital signal steeply rises in accordance with inputted binary digital data of a first value, and at least a fall portion where the level of the binary digital signal steeply falls in accordance with the inputted binary digital data of a second value, and then transmits the binary digital signal via a cable to a receiver. On the other hand, the receiver receives the transmitted binary digital signal, and first and second resonance circuits respectively have two resonance frequencies which are even multiples of each other, and extract first and second resonance signals respectively having resonance frequency components of the two resonance frequencies, from the received binary digital signal. Thereafter, a data discriminator discriminates a value of the binary digital data corresponding to the received binary digital signal based on a phase relationship between the extracted first and second resonance signals, and outputs either one of a pulse signal representing the first value and another pulse signal representing the second value.
As discussed above it is well recognized by those skilled in the art that in modern radio communications a troubling problem exists in the utilization of spectrum. Many radio communication services exist to support the market needs of many diverse users. Government agencies regulate the usage of radio spectrum among such diverse users as government, military, private business, radio common carriers (RCC) and unlicensed individual users. The need for radio spectrum is an immense problem. The problem is compounded because modern radio systems transport binary digital information using modulation methods that are merely adaptations of methods that were originally designed for conveyance of analog information. Namely, voice, print, music and video transmissions, which were the sole forms of information in the 20th century, are now quickly being replaced with digital representations of the same. Added to this is the need to allow the user to access digital information from the Internet, corporate databases and other sources. Truly this is a modern problem. Because the means of modulating the radio carrier are still the same as those used in the past, the amount of spectral width required by individual transmitters is ever increasing. Well-known theories of modulation define these modulation systems and dictate that as the amount of information increases in a given modulated stream, the number of spectral byproducts, called sidebands will increase. For instance, using common methods of radio modulation, a typical channel width for a digital transmission will be about ½ of the rate of binary state change. Applied in real terms, a radio transmitter that is conveying information at a rate of 100 kilobits per second (KBPS) will require a clear section of radio spectrum of about 50 KHz of width, with the carrier at the center of the channel. In this age, 100 KBPS is a low rate of data transmission, so in practice many services are requiring huge allocations of the limited spectrum resource.
A solution is required that will allow the maximum amount of information to be conveyed, while sharing the radio spectrum with other users.
Possible solutions that have emerged in recent years included monopulse and Ultra-Wide Band (UWB) communication systems. The problem with these solutions is that all monopulse or UWB communications systems form Power Spectrum Densities that tend to span very wide swaths of the radio spectrum. For instance the FCC has conditionally allowed limited power use of UWB from 3.2 GHz to 10 GHz. These systems must make use of very wide sections of radio spectrum because the transmit power in any narrow section of the spectrum is very low. Generally any 4 KHz section of the affected spectrum will contain no more than −42 dbm of UWB spectral power. Correlating receivers are used to “gather” such very wide spectral power and concentrate it into detectable pulses. Interfering signals are problematic. Since the communication system is receiving energy over a very wide spectrum, any interfering signal in that spectrum must be tolerated and mitigated within the receiver. Many schemes exist to mitigate the interference. Some of these include selective blocking of certain sections of spectrum so as not to hear the interferer, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) schemes that send redundant copies of the information in the hope that at least one copy will get through interference, and other more exotic schemes that require sophisticated Digital Signal Processing algorithms to perform advanced filtering. In addition, UWB systems have somewhat of a “bad reputation” because they at least have the potential to cause interference. A heated discourse has gone on for years over the potential that UWB systems can cause interference to legacy spectrum users.
Tri-State Integer Cycle Modulation (TICM) and other Integer Cycle Modulation techniques were designed by the inventor of this application to help alleviate this massive and growing problem. TICM and other integer cycle modulation schemes modulate the carrier during only single RF cycles. The resulting Power Spectrum Density is quite low. Sidebands tend to be very low in power and are virtually un-detectible using usual reception means. Therefore, a method of efficiently detecting signals of this type is needed as further disclosed below.
It is therefore an object of this invention to efficiently detect integer cycle events and UWB signals of greatly reduced power.